More Than Friends
by Queen of Pen and Paper
Summary: Amber Lee is your average Slytherin. The war took both her parents and reduced her to a cold, calculated person outside of her friends. But with so many lost, new Laws must be made, changing Ambers life in ways she never thought possible and with people she never considered. Under major editing. Major plot changes. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Notice

**AN. **

**Okay…so it's been a while since I looked at this story, honestly I don't even know if anyone is still reading this anymore but recently I've had a terrible time with family drama and I turned to writing and found that I missed writing this story. But when I reread it I realised it was kind of rushed and wasn't really going anywhere so I've decided to put it under **_**major **_**editing, which means I'll be deleting all current chapters and reposting. If there is anyone left reading this I would so appreciate if you left reviews and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for like 8 months **

**All my love, **

**Aoife 3 **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

A.N Okay so this is the edited prologue. I decided to update cause I feel bad for not writing for 8 months. Also, massive massive shoutout to Ultimate Slytherin 2001 for sticking with me. She was one of my first reviews and now she's my much appretiated beta so thank yooouuuu. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

As the morning of September first dawned, the sun dazzled in the sky and birds chirped happily. This was the day some had been looking forward to for the long summer months, frustrated by how slow they felt the time had gone.

But it was also the day many dreaded. These people had spent the summer months hiding, be it from grief, or shame. Many were afraid or worried as to what the school year would bring, with empty bunks haunting those who lost family and friends in the war previously that year.

But as Amber Lee woke on the fine morning she yawned contentedly. Looking over to the sleeping figure of her best friend, Pansy Parkinson, she smiled.

After the death of her parents, Pansy's mum had taken her in as a second daughter. With her own father on trial, Pansy welcomed any excuse to forget the shame brought on by her involvement in the war. As did Amber, really, but she did not make that public.

Throwing a pillow at the girl Amber called:

"Pansy get up. Its time."

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Pansy looked at her best friend, her eyes betraying the fear of what today would bring.

"Pans, it's going to be okay. Remember, your mum called Headmistress McGonagall and she explained how people like us will be welcomed, and harassment won't be tolerated. Remember?" Ambers voiced strained as she begged her friend to see reason, almost trying to convince herself too.

Pansy nodded.

"Don't talk to me like I'm three Amber Lucinda Lee." She teased, putting on her snooty, spoilt voice she used in Hogwarts for six years.

"Then don't act three, Pansy Danielle Parkinson." Amber winked.

They dragged themselves out of bed and through the maze of Pansy's large house to the kitchen, where they found her mother, Deliah, sipping on a mug of coffee.

"Zulu." Amber called. A small House Elf appeared in a pink tea towel. "Could you possibly make Pans and I some coffee and toast, when you get the chance?"

"Of course, Miss Amber. Right away Miss." The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"So girls, excited for your first day back at Hogwarts?" Deliah asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it will be so great to get back to some sort of normal after…well you know, everything.

"Yeah and I get to see Draco again." Pansy swooned sarcastically.

Up until the end of the war, the two had been engaged to be married, although they secretly hated each other. After Lucius and Pansy's father were taken into custody by the Ministry, Narcissa and Deliah broke off the arrangement. It was a running joke between Pansy and Amber to keep the charade of Pansy being obsessed with Draco going.

"Oh Pansy, please don't tease the boy. He is going through the same pains as you." Deliah scolded gently.

"Trust me Mrs. P it's not Draco Pansy is excited to see." Amber winked at her best friend, before turning to take the food that Zulu had just reappeared with.

"Amber I'm warning you." Pansy deadpanned.

"Ohhh I'm shaking." Amber teased.

* * *

After finishing breakfast the two girls made their way upstairs to their shared bedroom to ensure they both had all that they needed for their final year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What are you wearing to the train Amb?" Pansy asked, rifling through her Muggle clothes.

"Skinny jeans and that Superdry hoodie I bought in London last week." Amber replied, pulling on said outfit.

After dressing and applying their makeup, the girls were ready. Deliah met them at the door.

"Well now you're seventeen you can Apparate yourself to the station, but be careful and go _straight _there okay?"

She pulled both girls in for a motherly hug, before releasing them and motioning for them to go.

Amber prepared herself for the sickening feeling of Apparition, and sighed in relief when they arrived.

"Look for the boys." Pansy said, craning her neck to find their friends.

Being the shorter of the two at 5"7, Amber resolved to looking after the luggage. That was until she saw a familiar black shaggy head, standing beside a ginger and a bushy haired girl.

"Found them." She explained, before racing over and jumping on Harry's back. He jumped about three miles, in fright, before turning to the laughing Amber with stern eyes.

"Thanks for the heart attack Amb, really appreciated." He sneered.

"You love me." Amber teased, embracing Hermione, then Ron.

Pansy suddenly appeared, with a flustered looking Ginny in tow. "Thanks for the warning Amber." She sighed irritably.

"Hey, no problem." Amber laughed, moving to hug Ginny. "So, little Weasely, why do you look so tense?"

"Mum is being very clingy today. She keep crying and saying how she just lost…" Ginny choked. Harry took her hand reassuringly. "How she just lost Fred and now she's losing us. She's driving me mad."

"Do you really blame her?" Hermione asked soothingly.

She and Ron stood awkwardly apart, still not sure how to act around each other, their breakup still fresh. After the war they dated for two months before realising they weren't very well matched. They vowed to remain best friends though, a thought that made Amber happy as she did not want her friends to have to choose sides.

The group was interrupted by Blaise and Draco.

"Hey Pans. Hi Amber." Blaise called.

Amber stiffened.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Just to say hello to childhood friends." Draco replied stiffly.

"We are _not _friends. Please leave." She demanded.

The two boys turned quickly and left, leaving Amber to face her shocked friends.

"If the war taught me anything, it's that you don't know who you can trust. So I've decided to trust no one outside of you five." She explained. "I just want a peaceful year before I leave to travel the Muggle world."

But little did any of them know, the Ministry had other ideas.

* * *

A.N I hope you all enjoyed this first little bit of the edited version. Hopefully I'll have chapter one out some time this week. Review if you liked it and ill see you all soon!

All My Love

\- Aoife 3


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

_**Amber POV**_

* * *

**A.N. Okay so here is chapter 1. I think my upload day will be Wednsday cause i have a half day from school, and possible on one of the weekend days too but no promises. Anyway enjoooyyy.**

* * *

The train ride seemed shorter than usual. We managed to get an empty compartment, and it was the five of us until Luna and Neville joined us. They made a point of not sitting together, and Neville blushed slightly at every eye contact they made. I thought I was the only one who noticed, until I saw Ginny smirking at them.

"I can't believe we're going back." Harry announced.

"It's weird isn't it? After everything that happened." I agreed, sighing.

"I hope we get a normal year." Ginny laughed. She and Luna were repeating Sixth year, like most other students their age.

"Fingers crossed." Neville added.

Halfway through the journey, Pansy appeared.

"Um Amb, can I steal you for a bit?" She asked clearly uncomfortable with all the Gryffindors in the compartment.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'll come back in a bit to get all my stuff." I called over my shoulder.

Pansy led me down the hall until we arrived at a somewhat empty compartment. There were two figures sitting in there but I couldn't see who it was through the frosted glass. When I entered the compartment my irritation levels rose.

"Pansy what are _they _doing in here?" I spat through grit teeth.

"Well that's a lovely way to be greeted isn't it?" Zabini laughed. I shot him a venomous glare.

"They're here because you ditched me for those bloody Gryffindors. Not to mention I've known both of them since I was two…" She explained, sitting opposite Zabini.

I huffed, but sat down next to Pansy. Malfoy looked across at me with a blank expression.

"Why don't you take a picture Malfoy, it'll last longer." I smirked.

"Now Lee, do explain why I would want a picture of a blood traitor like you?" He retaliated.

"Maybe to show Daddy Malfoy- but wait he's in Azkaban isn't he?" I faked an innocent giggle. "Ooops I forgot sorry."

His eyes flashed.

"Better than him being dead."

I rose to my feet, rapidly blinking away tears that threatened to spill. Raising my hand I slapped Malfoy hard across the face.

"Mention them again." I fumed. "I dare you."

And with that, I stormed out.

* * *

Soon after returning to my other friends, we arrived at Hogwarts.

"It looks so undamaged. How did they rebuild so fast?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I suppose the nargles helped." Luna sighed dreamily. I caught Neville smiling fondly at her.

When he noticed I had caught him, he blushed an adorable shade of pink and put his finger to his lips quickly. I nodded, moving away to discuss who the new DADA teacher might be with Harry and Ron.

The carriage rise was quick, and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to my Gryffindor friends, and making my way to the Slytherin table where Pansy sat, thankfully alone.

"Hey Pans. Sorry about earlier, abandoning you." I smiled ruefully.

"It's fine." Pansy sighed. Her eyes scanned our House table, lingering on Zabini a moment too long. "All that matters is that you're okay." She said her attention focused back on me.

I nodded; turning to listen to Headmistress McGonagall's opening speech.

"I want to warmly welcome each and every one of you back this evening. We have all lost so much, but like our beloved school here, we will all heal our scars, no matter how deep they run." Her eyes seemed to meet mine specifically. "But that is not an excuse to slack in your studies so I fully expect my O.W.L and N.E.W.T students to be studying and working hard in your respective subjects and come to us teachers if you have any problems."

She paused.

"I would also like to introduce to you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." She motioned to the large double doors at the back of the Hall where a lone figure stood. "Mr. Charlie Weasely. I expect you all to welcome him."

As everyone burst into applause I whipped around to look at a shocked Ron and laughing Ginny.

"Now that's about enough of me. Enjoy dinner, and students." She looked around the Hall. "Let's be prepared for the coming year."

As the food appeared and everyone tucked in, I couldn't help but ponder over the warning in the new Headmistresses ton as she finished her speech.

* * *

**A.N. Okay I hope you all liked that and if you did please review :) see you all next week (or possibly on the weekend seeing as I already have chapter 2 written just need to type it up) **

**All My Love**

**\- Aoife 3**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I'm soooo sorry for the late update but I've been ridiculously busy. Shoutout to my little sister who actually typed this up for me. Sorry its so short guys but enjoy.**

* * *

**Amber POV**

* * *

The next three days were hectic. Since we were in our N.E.W.T year, every teacher seemed hell-bent on drowning us in homework.

"I have three essays and research on protective charms all due tomorrow." I complained, between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. "It's only the fourth day back too."

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by McGonagall rising.

"Before you all retire to bed, might I ask any sixth and seventh years aged seventeen or above, or who will be seventeen within six months to please stay behind."

All but a handful of sixth years stayed, and all of the seventh years.

"Now, we have called you back because there has been a new law introduced that you are affected by." She began gravely. "As you know, the war took many, on both sides. To counteract this loss, the Ministry has decided on a Marriage Law."

Our faces must all have been blank because she continued.

"This law requires any witch or wizard between the ages seventeen and thirty-nine who are not already married to become so. The Ministry will assign you each a partner, who you must, then, marry. Once you have been given your partner you will three months to get engaged, and from that date you have received your pairings you will receive an apartment, just off the castle itself. This is where you will live for the remainder of your time here."

As her speech finished, there was a log of several seconds before chaos exploded.

"Silence." McGonagall called over the noise. "Please direct all questions to me"

"Headmistress, how do they choose our partners?" Hermione asked, looking quite ill

"The Ministry has spent the summer organising pairs who they believe are most suitable."

"What if you're in a relationship?" Harry called, clutching Ginny's hand.

"The Ministry has also considered that." was her reply. "If they see you as a successful couple your relationship will be spared. Although I daresay they will make any exception for you Mr. Potter."

"What happens if you don't comply?" I heard myself ask.

"Your wand will be snapped and you will become muggle."

* * *

Collapsing into an armchair in the common room, I buried my head in my hands.

After dinner, I had taken a long walk. McGonagall told us we would receive our partners in the morning. I walked the grounds for hours. Before returning now, at quarter past one, in the morning.

"I thought everyone was asleep." Malfoy stepped out of the shadow, a bottle of Muggle vodka in his hand.

"They are." I replied simply, staring transfixed into the fire.

"Then why are you still up, Lee" Malfoy asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

I reached out, motioning for the bottle, then taking a long swig before handing it back.

"Got that stuff is so much better than fire whiskey. No burning on the way down at all."

"Nah, it burns on the up instead." Malfoy chuckled.

I laughed lightly, eying the Slytherin Prince as he sat in the armchair opposite me. We sat, in silence, passing the bottle between us, only speaking to the refill the liquid.

Suddenly, he broke the silence;

"What do you think of this new law?" he asked.

"I think it's a bunch of hippogriff shit. You?"

"Well I was always going to have an arranged marriage anyway, but after the war, after my father… I hoped I might be free." He sighed. "Kind of disappointing but hey, disappointing is my middle name at this stage in life."

"Tell me about it." I paused, the alcohol pushing me to open up to him. "I was supposed to marry Zabini, you know? Our parents had arranged it. But when my parents….. When they died, the Zabini's released me. He never knew why."

Malfoy was silent for a minute.

"He could have been good to you, you know, you could do a lot worse."

"Oh God, I know. Could have been Nott. Or god forbid a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I giggled,

"But then again, so could he."

I nodded, the alcohol was fogging my brain, so I didn't notice my sworn enemy since we were twelve, in his own way, had called me beautiful.

* * *

**A.N. Again sorry for this being late and short but I'm under so much pressure. Anyway until next week**

**All My Love**

**\- Aoife 3**


	5. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey guys I'm sorry for the short chapter last time and the late updates but my beta and I are in different time zones and its hard to get things written up and sent off on time, especially since I'm in a really stressful exam year in school with my exam in 4 weeks...but here is chapter 3, longer this time too. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**[Draco POV]**

The sound of irritating first years chirping on abut homework woke me.

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly, before taking in my surrounding.

I was lying on the couch by the fire. The empty vodka bottle sat on the floor. As I attempted to move my arm, I realised there was someone beside me.

I looked down to find Amber curled up against my chest, her light brown hair falling around her so she looked slightly angelic. Her mouth was open slightly and her hand was fisted in my shirt. Her 5"7 frame fit easily into my 6"0 one as my arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

I racked my brain of what happened last night that we ended up like this, but I drew a blank. All I could think about was her warmth on my side. I wanted more than anything to stay here, but I had a reputation to uphold. I allowed myself another minute of this heaven, of having her in arms like I'd wanted since- no Draco, don't go there.

"Bloody hell, get off me, Lee" I forced the words out in a hiss. It almost physically hurt to say them but I knew I had to.

She woke startled, before setting her ice cold glare on me.

"What the fuck did you do to me last night?" she spit. She scraped her hair back into a messy bun, and my fingers itched to run through it, but I controlled myself.

"As if I would touch a blood traitor like you." I shot back, moving from the couch. I ran my hands through my hair frustrated.

"Oh, so I just cuddled up to you out of nowhere, I don't think so. Something must have happened." Her voice lost some of its venom, taking on a questing tone. "What happened…?" She whispered this, to herself I guessed.

"I don't remember, but keep your mouth shut about this. Okay?" I demanded

"Obviously." She spat venomously. "I don't want to ruin my reputation."

* * *

[Amber POV]

I fled the Common Room quickly, arriving in my room to find none of the other girls awake. That was good, it means no one had missed me and found me with Malfoy.

I ran my hands through my messy hair, trying to untangle it, becoming frustrated and grabbing my things for a shower. I spent a good half hour standing under the jet of hot water running over what could have happened last night to end with me in Dra- I mean Malfoys arms.

But my mind seemed bent on distracting me with memories of the pricks of electricity I had felt where our skin met. Or the sense of safety I had felt when I was with him.

Or even how I had wanted nothing more than to kiss him when he stood. His blonde hair soft, falling around his eyes, like a burning angel.

I shook my head as though this would physically remove these thoughts from my head. I quickly exited the shower and pulled on my Slytherin robes.

When I returned to my room, I found Pansy up.

"Hey Amb where were you?"

"Uh- I was- um in the shower…?" My sentence ended up sounding like a question and I cursed myself.

"Don't sound too sure there." Pansy laughed to herself as she pulled her robes on.

We made our way down to breakfast and I made sure to subtly sit as far from Malfoy as possible.

"So," Pansy said, loading her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. "Is there a reason you're avoiding Draco like he had the plague?"

Okay, so not as subtle as I thought.

"Um, no. you know, how I uh, just don't like him." I managed to sound surer this time.

"Okay." Pansy smirked, obviously not believing a word I was saying today. I groaned internally.

"Can all students who were spoken to last night please remain here after breakfast." The headmistress announced. I groaned.

"Shit, I forgot about this damn law." I mumbled to myself.

After all other years had left the Headmistress rose from her chair at the head off the now mostly empty staff table.

"In a few minutes you will all receive letters containing more information about the Marraige Law, and who your partners will be. When you receive and read these letters please go and stand by your partners and await further instructions."

At the exact moment she finished, hundreds of Ministry owls came flooding in. A letter flouted down to me, my throat as dry and my hands shook as I tried to open it:

"_Dear Ms. Amber Lee_

_As you are aware, you are affected by the new law we have enforced. This Marriage Law has been brought into effect because of the number of witches and wizards lost in the tragic second Wizarding War._

_Your partner is Mr. Draco Malfoy. _

_You have until the 30__th__ of November this year (3 months from now) to become engaged and till the 31__st__ of May, this year (6 months from now), to be married_

_We wish you well in your upcoming marriage, and thank you for your cooperation with this Law._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Ministry of Magic"_

A knot tied itself in my stomach as I gazed at my letter, my head spinning.

'_I'm going to spend my life with Draco Malfoy.' _I thought.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad?' _a traitorous voice in my head thought.

'_Don't be stupid, Amber, he was a Death Eater.'_

'_So were your parents, and you loved them.'_

'_That's _different. _They were my parents, I had to love them.'_

I choked back a sob, trying to ignore the thought of my dead parents.

Trying to distract myself I let my tear filled eyes move down my House table until they locked with a steel grey pair. I searched his eyes for any emotion and to my surprise what I found wasn't anger or disgust.

In fact, if I didn't know any better I would say they held curiosity, and even a little hope.

* * *

**A.N Okay so there is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please review. Also major shoutout to my little sister who typed this up for me since I've been so busy.**

**All My Love **

**\- Aoife 3**


	6. Chapter 4

**A.N**** Oh god I'm so sorry I keep posting these late guys. But anyway here is chapter 4 hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Amber POV**

The Hall was filled with gasps and cries. Some with joy, and some in utter despair. And then there were those like me, shocked into silence. Everything seemed like background noise as my dull green eyes met with steel grey ones.

"Now that you have received your pairings, could everyone please stand up and move away from your tables." Everyone moved. After the last person was standing, McGonagall flicked her wand and the tables Transfigured into smaller tabled with chairs all over the Hall. I assumed these tables would seat two people.

I could already tell where this was going.

"If you could all find your partners and sit at a table with them, and await further instructions."

There was a loud shuffling of feet and a drone of murmuring as I turned in a circle looking for Malfoy. I felt a grip on my arm, pulling me to the nearest table.

I ripped my arm out of the blondes grip.

"I am not your puppet Malfoy. I will not just do what me to."

He smirked. "Not even in bed?"

I scoffed; feeling disgusted even thinking about it. I sat at the table, watching warily as he slid into the seat opposite me.

"Now that you're all seated, you will receive a sheet with questions designed by the Ministry to help you and your partners get to know each other better."

As she spoke, two sheets appeared in front of me and Malfoy.

"Proceed to ask and answer these questions between you."

As she stopped talking, I looked around at the other couples. I sighed with relief when I saw Ginny and Harry together; smiling lovingly at each other across the table, disregarding the sheet as they already knew all there was to know about each other.

I smiled giddily when I saw Neville and Luna sitting, chatting shyly.

My happiness quickly turned into shock when I saw a glum looking Pansy and an extremely pissed off Ron. My eyes then caught a nervous looking Hermione and a smirking Zabini.

"Oi Lee." Malfoy snapped. "You still here?"

"I wish I wasn't." I muttered to myself.

"Well same here, but these questions automatically tick themselves off when their asked and answered so…" He trailed off, looking down. "What's your middle name?"

"Lucinda. Yours?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Lucius, birthday?"

"November twenty-seventh." Malfoys head snapped up to look me dead in the eye.

"What? November twenty-seventh? Aren't you a bit young to be in our year?" He asked.

"Well I'm actually supposed to be in Sixth year, but my parents pulled some strings to get me in to this year." I stated, looking at my sheet as _'learn unknown fact'_ crossed itself out.

"Perks of being a Pureblood." Malfoy chuckled. "Favourite childhood memory?" He asked.

"Visiting Muggle America when I was twelve. Worst habit?"

"Not sleeping. Biggest fear?"

I choked. "Losing everyone that I love…" His eyes softened considerably. "Biggest hope for the future?"

"To have a real family." He ducked his head, and I stared at him in astonishment at the Slytherin Princes confession.

* * *

We spent another half hour firing questions at each other, before McGonagall silenced us.

"Now that you have gotten to know your partners, you will be assigned your living quarters. Professors Flitwick and Slughorn will provide you with your number and a map to your space. Once everyone has received these you may leave."

A few minutes later, a smiling Slughorn handed me a map and a key with '546' written on it.

I quickly duplicated the key and handed Malfoy the second. Once everyone had gotten their packages, we began to move.

"It says on the map we're in block E." Malfoy stated, leaning over my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine.

When we reached our block, we navigated the halls quickly and found apartment 546. I slid my key into the lock and passed through the doorway.

I wandered into the beige living area, marvelling at the space. There was a large fire, already lit, and sitting in front of it, a comfortable looking couch. On the floor sat a furry green rug. Moving into the kitchen, I found it to be very like a Muggle kitchen, with a breakfast bar in here also. I continued into the bedroom, stopping suddenly as my breath caught in my throat.

The room was beautiful. The walls were a cream with a green tint. A large window overlooked the lake. In the centre of the room sat a king size bed, with a mint green duvet and an emerald green silk throw.

Pushing into the first door off the room I found a white tiled bathroom with a separate bath and shower, the bath the size of a small Muggle jacuzzi.

I moved out of the bathroom and pushed into the other room. It was a large wardrobe, where I found my robes hung, along with some Muggle clothes, like jumpers and jeans.

I heard a whistle from behind me.

"Well you can't say they did things by half." Malfoy exclaimed

"No" I agreed. "You really can't."

* * *

**A.N.**** Sorry again for the late chapter I promise to (try) be more on time. Anyway please leave a review if you enjoyed it:)**

**All My Love **

**\- Aoife 3**


	7. Chapter 5

**A.N. …yeah okay I know I'm a week late but we had so many family parties and all that stuff and on top of that my state exams start in two weeks so updates might slow down for a bit but I'll try my best. But anyway here's chapter 5! I'm really pleased with how this moving along. I'm honestly much happier than I was with the last edition of this story. Things are moving slower and I have a real plan this time so I know what's going to happen in every chapter. But anyway enjoy! Also this chapter contains a little bit of violence so proceed with caution. Also there is a hint of Draco and Ambers relationship changing in this chapter. Also just a note the (...) later in the chapter means a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, plots, places or brands you might notice. But Amber Lee soon to be Malfoy is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Amber POV**

* * *

After exploring our complex, I happily discovered that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were all living close to us. And Zabini.

"Hey, you should all come over to our apartment tonight." I suggested to everyone.

After forcing everyone to agree, I walked back to the apartment. Just as I reached the door a hand caught my arm and spun me around. I stood looking up at the face of Malfoy.

"Lee." He fumed. "You can't just go around inviting people to _our _apartment. What if I don't want bloody Gryffindors around."

I shrugged. "Then leave."

"I live here too."

"I wish you didn't."

By now we had moved into the living room, still arguing.

"Deep down, you know you love me."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"What kind of dreams babe." He winked.

I huffed, but before I could leave, Malfoy grabbed me by the hips and pushed me against the wall. His 6"1 frame towered over me eyes glinting.

"You mean you don't find me attractive at all? Don't want to kiss me." His lips began to trail over my collarbone. "What about now?" He kissed his way up my neck to my jaw. "Now?" I let out a small sigh as his lips moved up my jaw, to the corner of my lips. "Not even now?" His lips were suddenly ghosting over mine, barely touching. Teasing.

He locked his grey eyes on my green ones, amusement evident in his expression.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought."

* * *

**Draco POV**

"What kind of dreams?" I winked.

I didn't know what I was going, flirting with her. She managed to always surprise me.

She huffed and before I knew what I was doing my body had betrayed me and moved, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. I towered over her 5"8 frame.

"You mean you don't find me attractive at all? Don't want to kiss me?" I moved my lips to her collarbone, fighting back a sigh as I tasted her pale, smooth skin,

"What about now?" I teased.

I kissed my way up her neck, not able to stop myself as I reached her jaw.

"Now?" I moved my lips to the corner of her mouth, nearly abandoning all teasing as a quiet sigh escaped her pink lips.

"Not even now?" I brushed my lips against hers lightly. It took all my control to not to kiss her right there, but I moved back.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought."

* * *

**Amber POV **

I spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to distract myself from playing back that moment.

"God dammit Draco." I growled to myself as I wrote my Potions essay. "What game are you playing."

"Well I was playing Quittitch, but I'm obviously not playing now if I'm here, Lee." That ice cool voice travelled through the bedroom.

"You're- you weren't supposed to hear that." I stuttered.

"It's okay. I mean what girl isn't obsessed with me?"

I scoffed. "You're looking at one Malfoy."

He cocked his head to the side, smirking.

"Really? I could have sworn you were leading the fan club, Lee."

I rolled my eyes, moving my attention back to my essay. I heard him move into the bathroom and the shower turn on.

Twenty minutes later he reappeared into the room. He was naked, apart from a towel hanging low on his hips.

Through my lashes, I covertly checked him out. His stomach was lightly toned, with sharp V-lines running past his hips. His arms weren't overly muscular, but they were also toned, muscles rolling as he moved.

"I can feel you looking at me, Lee." Malfoy laughed.

I blushed, burying my head in my Charms book.

* * *

Once I had finished my mountain of homework, I decided I needed a relaxing bath before my friends arrived.

Entering the bathroom, I checked the lock three times before stripping down and getting into the bath. Flicking my wand I made bubbles appear, covering my scarred body from my own view.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I remembered how I got these scars.

**… (flashback starts) ...**

I sat, shaking, in my cold cell, only a long t-shirt covering my bruised body.

When they came for my parents, they took me, throwing me against walls and doors as they went.

"So this is the little slut those traitors made." A high, cold voice spat.

"Where are my parents?" I sobbed.

"Dead." The voice laughed.

"Why am I here? Why not just kill me?" I choked on my words.

The figure stepped forward into the grey light of the cell, and my blood ran cold and my heart skipped a beat as I looked up at Lord Voldemort himself.

His wand was pointed directly at me, as a hint of a cold smile slid across his face. He flicked his wrist and I immediately felt burning agony on my shoulder. Looking down, I watched horrified as my t-shirt soaked with my blood as a deep cut opened. I couldn't stop the terrified scream that scratched my throat.

He continued this torture until the blood had mixed so much with my skin I wasn't sure which was which. I lay with my spinning head on the cold floor as my blood pooled under me.

"Oh no flower, no sleeping just yet. We're not done here. Not by far."

My high pitched screams filled my ears again as a new cut opened on my abdomen.

**… (flashback ends) ...**

My eyes shot open, and I was back in the present day, sitting in the now lukewarm bathwater.

My eyes pooled with the pain of my constant nightmare and for once I indulged myself and didn't stop my tears from falling and mixing with the water.

I tried to muffle my sobs as I cried for my old, uncomplicated life where I could sleep through a whole night without waking up screaming.

I cried for my lost parents who despite everything I had loved more than anything in the world.

I cried until my eyes ran dry, and the bubbles I had been so enthusiastic about were long since forgotten.

* * *

**A.N Okay so this chapter is a little darker than the rest as you learn more about Amber and her past. As always review if you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next week (hopefully ;) )**

**All My Love**

**\- Aoife 3**


	8. Chapter 6

**A.N …PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME I CAN EXPLAIN. I'm doing exams for the last two weeks and I'm so stressed out I literally climb into bed and cry every evening then I watch really cliché movies on Netflix. ****Also my best friend from when I was like 12-14 died on Tuesday of cancer and I've been so upset /3.**** I'M SO SORRY I KNOW I'M AN AWFUL AUTHOR BUT I'M SO STRESSED AND SAD. Anyway try enjoy chapter 6 :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Draco POV**

* * *

After returning from Quidditch practise, I found Amber sitting on our bed. Just like that, all attempts of forgetting what I had done disappeared. The soft skin on her neck was the only thing on my mind.

"What game are you playing Draco…?" She muttered to herself. Fire coursed through my veins at the sound of my name on her lips.

"Well I was playing Quidditch, but I'm not anymore Lee." I replied cheekily.

She stuttered adorably.

"It's okay I mean what girl isn't obsessed with me?"

She scoffed. "You're looking at one."

"Really, I could have sworn you were leading the fan club."

She rolled her eyes, so I abandoned teasing her and decided to shower. As soon as I stepped into the bathroom, my mind assaulted me with images of Amber.

Her in her underwear. Her _out _of her underwear. Her climbing on top of me. The two of us making use of the large bed…

The results of these thoughts rubbed uncomfortably against my underwear.

"Shit." I cursed.

I decided only a cold shower could help this…_problem_.

For a good ten minutes I stood under the cold jet, but it did nothing to solve my problem. Cursing again, I decided, to hell with it. Pulling back up my imagined thoughts, I began to relieve myself.

Not long after, I exploded all my frustrations melting away for those moments of bliss but as it wore off I only wanted her more.

I dried myself off with a quick charm and draped a towel around my hips. As I entered the bedroom I caught Amber look up, and continue looking, out of the corner of my eye.

"I can feel you looking at me." I chuckled, before walking into the walk-in-wardobe.

When I exited again I was in wine tracksuit bottoms and a grey jumper, I mean yes it was Muggles clothing but it made me look good so I worked with it. I noticed Amber was in the bathroom and I heard splashing as she climbed into the bath, I was guessing. God if that didn't give me images. As I walked passed to retrieve my homework from the living room I thought I heard soft sobs.

I stopped sharply my whole body telling me to rush in and make sure she was okay. I shook my head. The room was silent. I must have imagined it.

Soon after the door opened and I pushed myself off the couch, ready to ask if she had been crying and if she was okay, but I stopped short at the sight of her.

Her usually light brown hair was dark, almost black and dripping small droplets of water on the tiled floors. She had brought it all over her left shoulder, leaving the other side bare. All I could see was her skin and all I wanted in that moment was to kiss her and hold her. She held a small white towel over her tiny 5"8 body, and where her skin was wet the towel clung, giving me a view of her curves.

"Holy shit." I cursed.

She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights but I could also see the curiosity in her green eyes. She shifted her weight, and I caught sight of something that filled me with rage. A scar. Who would hurt such a beautiful thing like her? My eyes scanned her arms and found another at her wrist. Before I could check the rest of her body, she turned sharply and ran into the walk in wardrobe.

I knew better than to follow her but I couldn't help but get this sinking feeling in my stomach that she had been through so much more than any of us knew.

* * *

**Amber POV**

* * *

After escaping Malfoys fiery gaze, I slid down against the door of our wardrobe. My head dropped into my hands as I tried to control the tremors that's wracked my body.

That had been a close one.

No one had ever seen my scars, and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't need sympathy, I needed to move on. No amount of 'I'm so sorry's or 'how terrible's would bring my parents back or get rid of my scars.

I quickly got changed into a loose white hoodie and pyjama shorts. Seeing as my legs were bare I cast a quick invisibility charm and exited the wardrobe.

To my surprise I found Malfoy, Ginny and Harry all sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Amber." Ginny smiled with relief from the tension. "You took your time then."

"Always Gin." I winked.

I sat beside Draco as Harry and Ginny struck up a conversation about whether or not we would ever use Divination again.

"Want to talk about what we both know I saw." He muttered to me. I noticed his fists were clenched tight. What was he so worked up about?

"Not really, so please don't mention it." I murmured back, before juping up to get the door, thankful for the excuse. It was Luna and Neville.

Within a half hour all of my friends, plus Zabini, whom I only invited for Malfoy's sake, had arrived. In the end I was glad I invited Zabini because he brought with him a bottle of Muggle vodka.

"He wanted to bring Firewhiskey, but I remembered this from our sleepover last year at my house, remember Amb? I just thought its less painful and more efficient."

"You know 'Mione, I can see why people call you the Smartest Witch of Our Year."

Hermione swooned dramatically. "Oh Amber, how you flatter me."

"Are you sure you girls aren't drunk already?" Neville laughed.

Several rounds of shots and a few embarrassing stories later, we were bored.

"Guuuyysss." Hermione slurred, clearly a lightweight. "We should play a game."

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"Too boring, everyone only picks Truth." Malfoy groaned.

"Just Dares then." I smirked.

Everyone nodded excitedly. Drunk people are very easy to convince.

"Right I'll start then."

I smirked evilly, weighing my options, wondering how much chaos I could cause. Boy this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A.N. Okay so I decided I'm going to double upload cause I'm a terrible human and you guys deserve a better author. Think of the next chapter as an 'I'm-sorry-I-can't-upload-on-time-but-I-love-you-all' chapter :) **

**All My Love **

**~ Aoife **


	9. Chapter 7

**A.N. Double upload as promised. Also a shoutout to ****JessicaJade cause you made me cry with your cute review. I really needed something positive today and you were it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Amber POV**

* * *

I howled with laughter as a stumbling Hermione climbed onto Zabini's lap and began to messily kiss his neck. His eyes snapped shut and his arms seemed to involuntarily wind around her waist.

"Okay that's _enough_." Ginny laughed, pulling Hermione off of Zabini. Well she tried., but he held her tightly in his lap.

"Okay… Pansy. I dare you to snog Ron." Hermione giggled uncontrollably, extremely drunk.

Pansy shrugged, and downed a shot before scooting over to where Ron sat and capturing his lips with hers. Within seconds it had turned into a full blown makeout session.

"Make it stop." I cried out. "My eyes are burning losers." I laughed, the alcohol in my bloodstream making absolutely everything funny, right down to the light reflecting off the mirror on the wall.

The pair pulled apart shamelessly, and Pansy moved back to her original spot in the small circle we had formed on the living room floor after pushing all the furniture back against the wall. Oh the fun ideas drunk people have.

"Right…Neville. I dare you to play 'Are You Nervous' with Luna." Pansy grinned.

Neville carried this out, entirely happily. So happy in fact that everyone else in the circle shared knowing looks. Neville wasn't as innocent as we all thought. (**A.N. Sorry if I just ruined your childhood xD)**

Luna didn't stop her fiancée until her had reached her inner thigh, but this was mostly due to her daydreaming about something none of us would even understand sober.

"Um…Amber. I dare you to-"

"Wait Neville get her to this!" Ginny exclaimed, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. She leaned back a second later and winked at me.

"Okay then." He chuckled. "Amber I dare you to give Draco a lap dance."

I blushed slightly, but stood anyway, grabbing Malfoy's wrist and sitting him a chair from the dining table. I waved my wand and an upbeat song began to play. I pulled my long hair out of its ponytail and began to dance.

To warm up I began to sway my hips to the drum beat, and getting really into it. I then began to dance around the chair, letting my nails trail across his chest and arms. Coming to stand in front of him again, I parted his legs wide and stood between then. Turning so my back faced him I dropped down and bounced on my feet for a beat, then quickly rose again, pushing out my butt as I did. I quickly spun and sat lightly on his lap so I was straddling him. Running my hands up his chest, his neck, and into his hair, I flicked my hair so it was all one side, blocking both of our faces from the rest of the group.

His eyes were dark with desire and lust and in a flash he reached out and pulled my body on top of his. I could feel his arousal pressing into my thigh. Our foreheads were pressed together, our breaths both coming hard, mixing in the inches of space between our lips. His eyes roamed down to my lips. I caught my lower lip with my teeth in frustration, causing him to groan lightly, which I felt vibrate through his chest. Before we could take it any further, someone coughed pointedly.

"That's enough lovebrids. We're not getting any younger over here." Pansy announced.

I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, Pansy would be a rotting corpse lying on the floor at the hands of Draco.

* * *

The next morning I woke with my head pounding, and the chirping birds outside were _not_ helping.

Attempting to roll over, I found myself pinned down by a weight across my torso. Turning carefully I came face to face with a sleeping Malfoy. Looking down I realised I was half lying on his bare chest, our legs tangled together and his arms wrapped tightly around me as if I was a lifeboat and he was drowning. And the weirdest thing of all? I liked it.

Instead of moving and waking him, I allowed myself to lie there, letting the feeling of safety and peace wash over me like warm gentle waves. As I drifted back to sleep, I felt him move beside me.

He arms loosened, and I watched through hooded eyes as he took in our positions.

"Lee?" He murmured, before shrugging and tightening his grip on me again.

We must have fallen back asleep, because when I woke again I could hear voices outside our door. Soundproof my ass McGonagall.

"Malfoy." I whispered, wriggling in his grasp. His jaw clenched. "Malfoy come on its probably late. I'm hungry and I don't want to miss breakfast." I began to move more against him, struggling to free myself.

"Lee, you need to stop moving like that unless you want me to do something we'd both regret later."

I felt my cheeks heat up as his stormy grey eyes opened and he flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Good choice."

Releasing me I reached for my wand to conjure a clock.

"Crap its half twelve Malfoy." I cursed. Jumping out of bed I ran into the wardrobe and pulled on my Slytherin robes. I cast a quick straightening charm on my hair and tied it back in a ponytail. I walked back into the bedroom, only to find a still shirtless Malfoy standing and playing with his hair. Although he had considerably lessened with the hair gel over the years I preferred his hair natural, falling over his eyes softly like I was now.

"You shouldn't gel your hair, it looks better natural." I called over my shoulder as I left the apartment.

When I arrived at breakfast, I found Pansy sitting with Zabini, deep in conversation.

"You guys look tense." I commented, grabbing a slice of toast.

"I am tense." Pansy let out a breath. "McGonagall says we're getting _another_ letter from the Ministry about this damn Law."

"Great." I groaned.

"What's happening?" Malfoy asked, sliding into the seat opposite me, next to Pansy.

I zoned out as Zabini filled him in, smirking slightly to myself as I noticed his hair was natural.

A loud flap of wings broke me from my thoughts, as I nervously looked up.

I waited impatiently, and as soon as a letter dropped in front of me, I tore it open.

_Dear Ms. Lee,_

_We are aware that you are a participant in the new Marriage Law._

Not by choice

_As you know the Law currently asks you to become engaged and then married to your partner chosen by us at the Ministry. Due to the massive level of deaths in the Second Wizarding War last year, the British Wizarding Population is greatly decreased. To counter this a new clause has been added to the Law._

_This clause requires you and your partner to become pregnant at maximum three weeks after your wedding._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ministry of Magic_

Oh shit. This is not good.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry for being AWOL I'll try better but my exams are stressful and I'm still not really okay so no promises.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A.N. Okay pretty please don't kill me. I just had exams and then I've been ultra-busy working with my dad and my internet at home has been down all week and now I'm having family issues so it's been really hard to find time to write but I'm back now. There may or may not be some Dramber fluff in this chapter so wait and seeeee. There will also be a 3rd person POV at the end that reveals a surprise.**

**On another note I just want to point out that my beta (Ultimate Slytherin 2001) is the best person in the universe. Just saying.**

**Also can I just recommend every single one of you go and listen to Photograph by Ed Sheeran because I've had it on repeat for about a week and it's amazing. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Amber POV**

* * *

My heart raced as I watched Malfoy finish reading his copy of the letter. He looked up from the page and our eyes immediately locked. I tried to read his expression but his face was closed off, showing no emotion. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence by Sixth and Seventh years.

I managed to eat a tasteless piece of toast before the nauseous feeling in my stomach took over and had me running out of the Hall and out into the courtyard. I emptied the contents of my empty stomach into a nearby bush and tried to slow the flow of tears running down my face.

I felt a soft hand on my back, rubbing soft, soothing circles. I stayed crouched for a moment before turning to my comforter.

"Thanks Pans, it was just-" My voice died as I turned and faced not Pansy, but Malfoy. And to make matters even more strange he looked extremely concerned.

* * *

**Draco POV**

* * *

I sighed; looking down at the small girl crouched in front of me.

"Look Lee, we need to talk. Are you feeling up to walking back to the apartment?" I asked, gripping her elbow and helping her up.

She nodded and gently pulled her arm from my grasp, only to take a few steps and stumble. I quickly moved behind her and caught her waist, steadying her. We walked slowly back to the apartment, me being very careful to not let her fall down the stairs. When we got inside, she sat immediately down on the couch and put her head in her hands, looking pale.

I walked into our small kitchen and poured her a large glass of water. Placing it on the coffee table I sat beside her. She looked up at me, then to the glass and back at me again. Her sparkling green eyes held a softness I'd never seen before.

She reached out for the glass, and took a small sip before placing it back on the table and turning to me, looking at me expectantly.

"Look as screwed up as this Law is, there's no getting out of it for either of us, as much as we both wish we could." She laughed weakly. "But the reality is we're going to be married for the rest of our lives, and have at least one child together. So I think we need to set some…not rules but guidelines."

"Like what?"

"Well we should probably stop referring to each other by last name."

She nodded. "I was going just thinking that." She paused hesitantly. "I don't really know you all that well. Maybe we could talk and get to know each other better…?"

I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was, nervously suggesting it. I got up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder from the can beside the mantle I threw it down and spoke my destination.

"Sorry to bother you Headmistress," I announced myself. "I was wondering if Amber and I could have the day off from classes as she isn't feeling very well and I would like to look after her."

She considered this. "If Ms. Lee is sick I don't see why not, but I expect you both to retrieve your set homework and keep up to date with what you miss."

"Of course Headmistress, thank you."

I was about to pull my head from the flames when McGonagall called my name.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Headmistress?"

"This is very chivalrous of you."

I smiled fondly at the woman before removing my head and turning to look at Amber who looked better.

"Right well we have the day off to 'talk' so what did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Amber POV**

* * *

"Wait what do you mean you set your bed on fire?" I asked, my eyes tearing up. My head was lying on a pillow that was on Draco's lap and his hands were absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"Well when I was about four, I came across matches, you know the Muggle things? So being the curious child I was, I wanted to know what they did. Naturally it took me a while, but eventually I got one lit, but it took me so by surprise that I threw it on my bed, which lit my bed on fire." He laughed loudly. "My father was furious. He threw me so hard backwards that I cut my head on the edge of my dresser, which only made Mother more frantic to be honest."

He pointed to a small white scar just above his left eyebrow. I sat up from his lap and turned to face him. Without realising my hands reached out and my fingers brushed the slightly raised skin gently. His grey eyes flickered uncertainly but neither of us moved.

"My Father was much the same." I tilted my neck to the left to show him my own scar on my collarbone. "He pushed me against a mirror when I broke a dinner plate and it smashed. I needed eight stiches."

I felt his soft fingers trace my scar, like I had his, before he lowered his head and kissed it softly.

My eyes flickered closed and I sighed quietly.

"I won't let anything hurt you again." He muttered against my skin.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear, I said nothing. He moved his head from my neck and, wrapping his arms around my waist, he moved so we were lying on the couch, me cuddled on his chest, in between his shoulder and neck.

"You realise I'm probably going to fall asleep?" I whispered, yawning.

"I don't see how that's a problem." And equally tired Draco answered.

I was half asleep before he spoke again.

"Sweet dreams Amber." I felt him gently kiss my forehead before drifting off.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Down in the courtyard, Ginny and Harry sat looking up at the few clouds in the sky as the sun beat down on them.

"You know, I don't hate the Law as much as everyone else." Ginny laughed, leaning against Harry's chest.

"Me neither. In fact, it probably only sped up what would already happen." He agreed. Taking a deep breath he stood up, pulling his girlfriend with him. She looked up at him confusedly.

"Gin, we both know I'm not great at emotional speeches but here it goes. Ever since my Sixth year I've been mad about you. The time we spent apart during the War was horrible and I wish we could have been together but it made us both stronger so when we got back together we were even better. And I know it's only been four months since we got together, and you may think this is because of the Law but I was thinking about this before the Law. That's why I got permission to go to my vault in Gringotts and get this."

Out of his pocket he pulled a small velvet black box. Opening it, inside sat a gold banded ring with a large square ruby in the centre with a small diamond on either side.

"Ginny Weasely, I have no doubt in my mind that I love you and even without this stupid Law I would want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have you be the mother of my children. So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ginny stood there, hands covering her mouth in shock. "Yes of course." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Harry stood up, and taking her face gently in his hands he kissed his new fiancé hard on the mouth.

"You know Mum is probably going to have a stroke." Ginny laughed, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"I'll be sure to have St. Mungos on speed dial." Harry joked, before kissing her again.

* * *

**A.N. Well boys and girls we have our first engaged couple. I died writing this it was so cute. This wasn't even in the original chapter plan but I've spent the last two days watching the movies and the epilogue at the end of DH p2 gave me Hinny feels. I also hope you enjoyed my little bit of Dramber fluff. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter :). Until next time people.**

**All My Love,**

**-Aoife 3**


	11. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hello my dear readers, how're you today? Okay ignore my weird mood I'm just super excited cause I'm going on a cruise in three days and my Australian cousins are visiting and I missed theeemmmm. *does happy dance* **

**Anyway ignore me. This is a filler chapter so bear with me for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Amber POV**

* * *

I woke up later that day, disorientated but warm. Sitting up I realised I was still on the couch with Draco. Moving expertly I removed myself from his tight grasp successfully without waking him.

I moved sleepily into the bathroom and was shocked at how bad I looked. My waist length light brown hair looked like a bird had decided to nest in it. I had slight bags under my eyes and the sparkle I usually found in my forest green eyes was dull. I guess that's what happen when you have a hangover and then find out you're going to be pregnant in less than a year.

Sighing I cast a quick de-tangling charm on my hair and set to work trying to straighten it out so I didn't look dead. I then Accio-ed my makeup bag from the wardrobe and put a light concealer under my eyes. I also applied light eyeliner and mascara to attempt to put some more life into my eyes.

Exiting the bathroom I clicked my iPhone (that ran on magic) on and checked the time. 5:30 P.M. not as bad as I thought.

Deciding I needed a walk I wrote Draco a quick note and left the apartment.

* * *

After leaving my apartment I didn't make it to the staircase before a figure with fiery red hair came sprinting towards me.

"Amber!" Ginny screeched. She grabbed my wrist in her strong grip and dragged me down the hall to her apartment, unlocking the door and pulling me in behind her.

"HARRY PROPOSED!" She screamed.

I immediately started shouting numerous questions at her.

"EXCUSE ME? WHEN? HOW? WHERE? WHEN?" I screamed, smiling impossibly widely.

"We were down in the courtyard and he got down on one knee and had this amazingly romantic speech and I was like 'woah' cause we all know how bad he is at being spontaneous but- OH MERLIN AMBER HE WAS PERFECT!"

The girl was nearly in tears so I reached out and pulled her into a huge hug laughing.

"Come on Gin, we all knew it'd happen eventually." I joked letting her go, just as the door to their apartment opened, revealing Mr. Romantic himself.

I ran forward and grabbed my best guy friend in a hug.

"I'm assuming she told you?" Harry laughed, hugging me back.

"Damn straight she did." I whipped around. "I better be the first person you told or I'm not being your maid of honour." I teased.

Ginny nodded and then froze. "How could I forget?" She exclaimed. "I need to tell 'Mione and Luna."

"Well come on then." I said, grabbing hold of her and running out of the apartment.

* * *

After bringing Ginny to tell the other two, I decided to visit Pansy. Knocking on her apartment door, I waited for her to open. Minutes later she did.

"Took your time." I moaned, walking past my best friend, to flop face first onto her couch.

"I was in the shower." She laughed, coming to sit beside me and patting my head.

"How's living with Ron going?" I asked, sitting up properly.

"Okay actually. Well I mean we don't talk, except to say good morning and whatnot. We take turns sleeping in the bed too." She motioned to the bedding lying folded at the end of the couch.

"Would you not just split the bed from a double into two singles?" I asked amused at the look Pansy gave me.

"You can do that?" She asked.

I nodded, laughing hard as I led her into her bedroom. I quickly cast the spell which split the large king sized bed into two large single beds, on opposite sides of the room of course.

"You're an angel, Amber Lee." Pansy hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"I know, I know. Anyway I should probably go back to Draco, he's more than likely awake and I've been gone for over an hour."

"Draco now is it." Pansy winked.

"Shut up Pans. We just decided if we were going to be married and have kids we should probably call each other by our first names. You and Ron should probably talk about all of this soon, I mean you are going to be having his children…" I hinted, moving towards the door.

"We'll see." She replied. I nodded, hugging her again, before leaving the apartment and walking down the hall to my own again.

"Amber is that you?" I heard Draco call from the bedroom as I entered the living/dining room.

"Yeah, sorry I was catching up with the girls." I called back as he entered the room, leaning on the doorframe.

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Harry proposed to Ginny." I told him.

"It was only a matter of time with those two." He laughed.

"That's exactly what I said."

We stood awkwardly for a moment, before Draco broke the silence.

"Go have a quick bath, and then get into old clothes that you don't mind ruining. Then pack some fancy clothes like a dress or something." He ordered, retreating back into the bedroom.

"What? Why? For what? Draco?" I called after him, following him into our bedroom. I caught his arm and spun him so he faced me.

"Just trust me." Was his reply.

"At least tell me why." I demanded.

"Because love, I'm taking you on a date."

* * *

**A.N. Not much happened here because this was just a filler chapter. The next chapter is the date which I'm excited to write and I have about six different ideas.**

**Can I pretty please have five reviews before I upload again? Cause I love reading your guy's opinion on the story. So 5 reviews for the next upload pretty please.**

**All My Love **

**-Aoife**


	12. Chapter 10

**A.N. Why hello there dear readers and welcome to chapter 10. I hope you're all as excited about Draco's date as I am. Because boy am I excited. Hehehehhe.**

_**Why do I feel as if she's on a sugar high?- Sonja **_

**(Just so y'all know Sonja is my beta and she likes to leave snide comments on my chapters so I decided to just leave them in. Her comments will be in italics. – A)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Amber POV**

* * *

Deciding my future husband had completely lost his mind I stood looking at him in confusion for a moment.

"Well what're you looking at? Go bathe and get changed. We're leaving in an hour." Draco ordered in a joking manner, kissing the top of my head before heading into our large wardrobe.

Shrugging and just going with whatever he was planning I had a record quick bath, shaving my legs. Climbing out of the bath I planted myself in front of the large mirror and dried my hair. I also made sure my skin didn't look too bad before quickly swiping mascara over my eyes and putting a red tinted lip balm on my lips.

I left the bathroom and walked into the wardrobe, finding Draco already gone. I quickly grabbed an old pair of grey leggings a black tank top and an old navy Superdry hoodie. I quickly threw my favourite off the shoulder black bodycon dress, black heels and my makeup into a bag. Pulling on my back Vans and pulling my long hair back into a messy bun, I walked out into the living area and found Draco pacing impatiently.

"Took your time." He teased.

"Well we don't all wake up perfect, dear." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Now now Amber don't make me teach you how to use that." He winked, sending butterflies through my stomach but I just grimaced at him.

He led out of the apartment complex and out into the courtyard. From there he guided me to the Apparation point.

"Um Draco…are we allowed to leave the grounds?" I asked nervously.

"Do I look stupid?" He asked.

"Want me to answer honestly?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his side, closing his eyes. I did the same and waited for the sickening feeling to take me over.

Seconds later, the feeling passed and I opened my eyes to find myself standing in what looked like a wooded area. Covered in nets and half built walls. In the distance I could hear what sounded like gunshots.

"Did you bring me to a war trench." I asked seriously.

"I will if you don't stop talking." Draco laughed.

"Rude."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward until a small building came into view. He walked up to a man holding what looked like a rifle and wearing a chunky black vest with a lot of straps and pockets.

I'm gonna die, I thought to myself.

"Uh hi, I have a reservation for two." Draco said.

The man checked the small red book he had stowed in one of the pockets of his vest.

"Ah yes. Malfoy was it?"

Draco nodded.

"Okay well go over to Shelly there, and she'll get you and your girl fitted with vests then come back to me and I'll get your guns and get you loaded."

Draco nodded again; pulling me to a woman who I assumed was Shelly.

"Figured it out yet love?" He asked, as his vest straps were tightened.

"We're paintballing aren't we?"

My response was a cheeky wink. Git.

* * *

Two hours later we handed back our guns, and returned to Shelly to remove our vests.

"I still can't believe you hit that poor little boy." Draco laughed at me.

"Well he just appeared I honestly didn't even see him until after I'd hit him." I defended.

"Sure." He winked at me. "Okay go get changed into your dress and then we'll go to part two."

I hurried off to the bathroom, locked myself in a cubicle and began to change. First I cleaned all the paint from my body and hair with a quick charm. I shimmied into my dress and slipped my heels on. Exiting the cubicle I positioned myself in front of the mirror. Checking the room to make sure I was alone, I cast a quick straightening charm on my hair and pulled it half back so it wouldn't bother me.

Pulling my makeup out of the bag I applied a thin layer of foundation to cover my wind burned cheeks and applied mascara, eyeliner and a hot pink lipstick. Giving myself the onceover I admired my figure in the dress before exiting the bathroom to find Draco leaning against a wall just outside.

When he heard me exit, stood up and took in my appearance. His jaw literally dropped open. I blushed lightly but stepped forward and patted his cheek.

"Mouth closed dear, you'll catch flies."

"You look- I mean you're." He took a breath. "You look amazing Amber."

I smiled brightly, taking in his black skinny jeans and grey button down. Being honest he looked completely yummy.

"You clean up pretty good yourself." I smiled, taking a hold of the arm he was holding out for me. He also took my bag from my arm and, checking who was around, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. We walked behind the building to Apparate.

When I opened my eyes again I found myself on a busy street. The moon was well up and the street lamps gave the street a cosy yellow glow. Draco led us to an abandoned looking building and pulled his wand from his pocket. I concluded that this restaurant was like the Leaky Cauldron in London, as when Draco tapped the door with his wand a whole new building emerged.

Stepping inside I was immediately hit with the scent of champagne and roses. The room itself wasn't that large. There were about twenty tables, all with a single candle in the middle, and all set for two people.

"Hi, reservation for Malfoy." Draco spoke to the woman behind the desk.

"Of course lovey." The woman was clearly checking Draco out, and flirting unashamedly, batting her eyelashes. For some reason this bothered, so I reached forward and took his hand in my own, a move that did not go unnoticed by Draco, who smirked at me.

We were seated beside the window, and I got lost watching the Muggles walking past. I vaguely heard Draco order a bottle of an expensive sounding champagne.

"This is beautiful." I reached across the table and gently lay my hand on top of his, smiling.

* * *

After dinner we Apparated back to Hogwarts grounds. It was about half twelve, so we snuck back into the complex quietly. When we reached the apartment, I kicked off my heels and ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. I closed my eyes the instant my body his the mattress, with full determination to go straight to sleep.

"Amber you need to get ready for bed before you go to sleep." Draco chuckled, coming to sit beside me, rubbing my arms.

"Ugghhhh, can't you dress me?" I whined like a little child.

"I will then. Arch your back." He whispered.

I arched my back and felt him undo the zip at the back. Slowly he brought his hands back around and slipped the fabric down my arms, making me shiver. He then guided it over my hips and down my legs, throwing it off to the side once it was removed. I felt him stiffen beside me and opened my eyes to see him staring lustfully at the matching black bra and panties I had on.

"Shit Amber." He muttered, before disappearing into the bathroom _**(wink wink; I do believe we all know what Mr. Malfoy is going to fix – S)**_

I quickly changed into light shorts and a tank top, fighting sleep waiting for Draco to come out of the bathroom. Eventually he came out and climbed into bed beside me. I rolled over so we were face to face.

"Thank you for the date Draco." I whispered, not sure if he was still awake.

His grey eyes opened, looking at me softly. "You're more than welcome love."

He gently reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. Before he dropped his head onto the pillow he kissed my forehead and then lay down, tucking my head under his chin.

"Night Draco."

"Goodnight love."

* * *

**A.N. Insert 'awwwhhhh' here please :'). Who knew Draco was so romantic. Well I did but still. Can I get 5 reviews for the next chapter pretty please?**

**All My Love **

**-Aoife **_**and Sonja**_


	13. Chapter 11

**A.N. I don't even know what this chapter is. Probably bad. It's another filler, I'm sorry. Also can I just say I'm a little upset that I couldn't get 5 reviews but whatever…**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Amber POV**

* * *

Waking up the next day was hard. After being hung-over the day before and then staying up late the night after was taking its toll on me. I shifted tiredly in the bed, only to find Draco no longer in bed. Rolling out of bed, I landed on the cold floor in a low crouch, a manoeuvre I had taught myself after years of being too lazy to actually sit up to get out of bed. (**A.N. I actually do this to get out of bed**)

I padded softly into the living area to see Draco sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He was shirtless so I could see how tense his back muscles were. Obviously not good news then.

"Draco…?" I stepped forward hesitantly, moving around the couch so I stood in front of him. His head snapped up at my voice.

"I- I wasn't expecting you to be up for a while." He sighed, sounding defeated.

I sat beside him and placed my hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

He let out a long breath. "My mother was visiting my father in Azkaban yesterday, and she gave him the news of the Marriage Law. Obviously, he asked who I had been paired with and when mother told him…" He trailed off, looking at me carefully.

"What did he do when she told him?" I asked nervously.

"He vowed that he would escape to kill you because he- he didn't want a Blood Traitor dirtying his lineage." He bit out through gritted teeth.

I felt a shiver make its way through my body, as my blood chilled at the threat. I can only hope Azkaban does a better job holding Death Eaters this time around.

"Look Amber, even if he did escape, I would never let him hurt you so please don't be scared. He's not getting within ten miles of you." Draco growled possessively.

I had to laugh at that. He reached forward hesitantly and pulled me onto his lap. I curled up like a kitten and lay my head against his chest, allowing the sound of his heart to calm my nerves.

I don't know how long we sat there but eventually my back began to cramp. I sighed, moving from his lap and slowly made my way into the bathroom for a calming bath.

**Draco POV**

Amber disappeared into the bathroom, and as soon as her calming presence was gone my anger returned. To think my father even thought of touching my girl made me want to Avada him myself.

I sighed, picking up Mothers letter and began to read it again.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Hello dear, how are you? And your partner, Amber was it? I hope you're both keeping well._

_I'm afraid I have less than good news. I was visiting your Father yesterday and the new Marriage Law happened to come up. Of course, he asked who you had been paired with and I told him. When he realised I was talking about the Lee's daughter, I'm afraid he was less than happy. _

_In fact he went into a rage and began to rant about how he had to escape and kill the girl to stop his lineage from being dirtied by a Blood Traitor, and how she should have been killed alongside her parents. _

_I do not write this in the attempts to upset you dear, I just want to send warning that your Father was very determined about this._

_Of course I'm sure Azkaban is at maximum security again after the War but I just felt the need to send you this in case the worst happened._

_Looking forward to seeing you at your Halloween break. Perhaps you should bring Amber and let us bond; after all we will be family in less than a year. Which reminds me, please notify me if you wish me to remove the ring from the vault at Gringotts and I shall Owl it to you._

_Your loving Mother, _

_Narcissa Malfoy._

I sighed again, my head pounding from the thought of my father escaping alongside the thoughts of my proposal to Amber. In all honesty I'd given it next to no thought since we had received our pairings. I still had a little over two months though, until the end of November, it was the second week of September now.

I buried my face back in my hands again. Without warning a crazy but brilliant idea popped into my head. Writing Amber a quick note I exited the apartment and walked quickly down the hall until I reached the desired apartment.

Knocking a sharp quick knock, I stood back, wondering nervously if this was such a good idea.

"Who's knocking at this hour- Malfoy?" I looked up from the floor onto the very confused face of Harry Potter.

"Uh, hi. I need advice. It's about Amber." I stated quickly. He stepped back, motioning for me to come in.

**Amber POV**

I spent a good half hour in the bath, attempting to calm my frazzled nerves from Draco's news. Once all the bubbles had disappeared and my heart was no longer at risk of stopping momentarily, I climbed out of the now lukewarm water and drained the tub. I walked straight out and into the wardrobe, pulling on fabric shorts and a long sleeved crop top. I pulled on knee high socks and pushed them down slightly so they sat on my shins. I wandered aimlessly through the living area and into the kitchen, vaguely wondering where Draco was. Pulling some popcorn out of the cupboard I cast a heat charm, my cheat to make sure every kernel was popped but none were burnt.

I walked back out into the living area and found a note with my name written on it.

_Amber,_

_I've gone out for a bit. Not sure when I'll be back so don't panic ;)_

_\- Draco x_

I laughed. Only he could come across arrogant, even in a note. That took serious skills.

* * *

An hour later I began to grow really bored. After I finished my popcorn I shamelessly Accio-ed another and ate it. Then I resorted to tearing little pieces off the bag and setting them on fire.

Groaning I decided I needed to work off all the crap I'd been eating. I quickly changed into some stretchy leggings, a tank top and a blue zip-up hoodie. Slipping on my Nike running shoes I exited the apartment and jogged down the stairs.

Back when my parents were alive, my father and I used to go on runs every second morning in the summer. Sometimes we ran in silence, or sometimes we talked aimlessly about family or school or business. It was one of the things I missed about him. Those mornings were some of the only times he was approachable and I didn't feel like he would Avada me for not being a perfect daughter.

Of course the only reason he dragged me on those runs was because he 'didn't want his only child getting fat and disgracing the family image'. How pleasant right?

Mother was different though. She was the most soft, gentle, caring person I knew. Whenever Father would have an outburst and injure me, she would always tend to my injuries, assuring me he still loved me, he was just angry.

Although there was that year when I failed Divination and no one spoke to me for a solid week because "Lee's do not fail in anything we attempt".

Resurfacing from my thoughts, I realised I had run to the far side of the lake. Smiling, I took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air. I stood in the same spot for a few moments, before starting my run back.

* * *

**A.N. This is such a boring chapter so I'm sorry but I'm having writers block at the minute. It's killing me. Is there any point in asking for reviews? I'm sorry if I sound bad but it's really disheartening when I get no responses. Also don't ask why but I've recently had an obsession with Story Of My Life by One Direction. Anyway I'll see you all in chapter 12.**

**All My Love**

**\- Aoife**


	14. Chapter 12

**A.N. I am super sorry for the long wait, I've been on camp and my house is upside down but here we are.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Amber POV**

* * *

Three weeks passed uneventfully. September slipped into October, bringing with it the autumn chill, which wrapped itself around the grounds like a really chilly blanket. The Professors had seemed to get over feeling sorry for those of us affected by the Law and started piling the homework on again. Because marriage, they told us, was nothing compared to the NEWTs.

To pretty much everyone's surprise, Neville proposed to Luna about a week after Harry and Ginny got engaged. The two were in a little bubble of happiness. Or well, Luna was, Neville was, quite literally, pulling his hair out over exams.

"I swear to the lord, Ginny, if your brother gives me one more scroll length essay on some unimportant dark creature, I will poison his Christmas dinner." I hissed through gritted teeth, rolling up my now finished essay on Mer-creatures.

"You think you have it bad? He finds it funny to give me extra homework, and I'm not even doing my NEWTs." She groaned. "I'm starting to hope that job is still cursed and he turns into a bloody dragon or something."

Despite my bad mood, I laughed at the fiery girl. We were currently sitting in Hermione's living room, Pansy, Ginny and I complaining, Hermione writing furiously and Luna dreamily staring at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Hermione called, not even looking up from her essay.

In walked Blaise and Draco.

"Hi love." Draco greeted me, kissing my temple, coming to sit beside me on the floor.

"Hey Drake." I murmured back.

In the past weeks we had only become closer.

Ginny and Pansy shared a look at my use of my nickname.

"Sorry to bother you ladies, we're only here to grab some clothes." Blaise called over his shoulder, disappearing into his bedroom.

"Where are you going that you need spare clothes?" Hermione asked her future husband, finally looking up from her parchment.

"Well we were all talking and we decided since all of you are such good friends we'd probably be seeing a lot of each other in the coming years, so we're going out for a boys night in Muggle London. For bonding purposes." Draco explained, starting to get up as Blaise re-entered the room.

I caught hold of his collar. "Please try not to kill my friends." I whispered.

"I'll try love." He chuckled, and kissed my cheek.

Once they left, Pansy, Ginny and, surprisingly, Hermione all turned to look at me.

"When did you two get so close?" Ginny winked.

"Well Gin, we realised we'd have to spend our lives together whether or not we liked each other so we decided to try being friends so our future children had a better chance at surviving."

"Hate to break it to you Amb, but that looked like a whole lot more than 'friends'" Pansy giggled.

"I have to agree with Pansy on this one." Hermione laughed, and Pansy held her hand out for a high five.

I turned to my last hope for humanity.

"Luna you don't think Draco and I are acting like a real couple do you?" I sent a silent prayer that this dreamy girl shared my common sense.

"Don't you mean Drake?" She teased. My mouth hit the floor.

"I hate you all." I groaned. "I mean we haven't even kissed yet. Just those little kisses on the head or cheek."

"Jeez Amber, even Blaise and I have kissed. Like apart from that dare you gave me when I was drunk." Hermione blew out.

All four of us turned to her in shock.

"WHAT?"

"WHEN?"

"HOW WAS IT?"

If you couldn't tell, that last one was from Ginny.

"Um, yeah. About a week ago we were just sitting on the couch discussing the reasons why Transfiguration was a better skill than Charms when he asked if there was a way to get me to be quiet. I told him no and then he leaned over and kissed me." She blushed a cute pink. "When he pulled back he just said he thought he'd found a way that suited him and he kissed me again."

I fell to the floor dramatically.

"I'm dead. Cuteness overload. I'm dead."

They all laughed before going back to teasing 'Mione. Well all except Pansy. Very suddenly she got up.

"Excuse me." She choked out before leaving the apartment fast. I was up like a shot, telling the others I'd go see what was up.

"Pans?" I called. I heard a soft sob coming from the stairwell. "Pans?" I asked again, gentler.

"I'm sorry it's just- I liked him for years and now he's with her. Happy with her. And I can't even hate her because she's so sweet and it hurts Amb."

I cuddled my best friend of years into my arms, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"I know Pans. It sucks. But you really can't do anything. This Law isn't changing any time soon." I soothed. "How are things between you and Ron?"

She shrugged. "They're not as bad as they were. We actually talk sometimes. But like seventy percent of the time he acts like an ass."

I made a mental note to speak to the boy. And by speak I mean punch. Really hard. In the face.

I eventually calmed Pansy down and got her to re-join the others. It was getting to about half nine when Ginny suggested we play Never Have I Ever. We all agreed so I summoned a bottle of vodka from Blaise's trunk and Hermione conjured some shot glasses.

"Okay I'll go first and then we can go clockwise." Ginny announced, as we all moved to form a circle. "Never have I ever, skinny dipped.

Pansy, Luna and I all took shots. Everyone looked at Luna.

"I forgot my swimsuit." She shrugged.

"Okay, never have I ever, had sex." Hermione stated.

Both Ginny and Pansy took shots. It was my turn to smirk at Ginny.

"Right…never have I ever slept in a boys bed and not done something." Sniggered Pansy.

We all took a shot at that, except her.

My turn.

"Never have I ever stolen anything."

Only Pansy took a shot.

"Um…never have I ever kissed a girl." Luna laughed.

Pansy and I looked at each other, burst into fits of laughter and both took a shot.

We looked back at the other three, all giving us different looks. Luna looked confused, Ginny looked shocked and Hermione looked downright horrified.

"We were thirteen and half drunk on champagne at Christmas. We got curious. And for the record she's a terrible kisser." I laughed, the alcohol starting to make my head fuzzy.

"Hey, I'm a great kisser." Pansy laughed hysterically, making kissy faces at Ginny.

We spent the rest of the night getting wasted and sharing secrets.

* * *

**A.N. Hoping this chapter is better but I dunno. I felt like Amber needed some time away from boy drama and needed to hang with her girlfriends and get drunk. I promise she's not an alcoholic though, she's like me, drinks socially. Anyway 5 reviews for chapter 13 please.**

**All My Love (this is the last time I'm typing it it's getting real old) _Then maybe she should shorten it to AML- S_**

**\- Aoife**


	15. Chapter 13

**A.N. Here is le chapter 13. I'm bringing Momma Malfoy into the picture cause who doesn't love her. Hopefully this has a little bit more drama than the last chapter. You'll find out why soon enough *evil laugh*. Also we got some Molly Weasely wisdom thrown in the mix because lets be real, Molly is the fandoms adoptive Mum. **

_**Sounds about accurate - S**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Amber POV**

* * *

Halloween rolled around pretty fast. Which meant a break from school. Which also meant going to Draco's Manor to meet his mother. Which just about made me want to kill myself.

"Amber, love, stop stressing about it please." Draco gently turned me from staring at the half packed trunk I had been staring at so I was looking up at him instead. "She's honestly not that bad." He chuckled.

I groaned. "I never said she was bad, I just said I'd rather do twelve DADA essays than go and make a fool of myself and have your mother hate me."

He tipped my chin up so I met his solemn grey eyes. "Mother could never hate you, you're way too lovable." He kissed my forehead and let go of my face.

Sighing I turned around and shoved a few more of my clothes in before slamming it shut and claiming to be 'packed'.

Soon after there was a knock at the door. It was Ginny and Luna wondering if I was ready yet. I grabbed my trunk, kissed Draco on the cheek assuring him I'd see him on the train and left the apartment.

"Where's 'Mione?" I asked, after we had picked up Pansy from the floor below us.

"She hadn't packed all her books. She was freaking out about meeting Blaise's parents too so you're not the only one."

I blew out a sarcastic breath. "Me? Nervous? You're on drugs Gin."

"The Nargles say you're very nervous Amber. They're very worried and say you need to calm down."

I looked up at the blank air above me. "Sorry Nargles, I didn't mean to worry you."

"They don't mind. They love you because I love you." She replied absentmindedly.

I laughed and pulled the small, blonde girl into a massive hug. "I love you too Luna, I love you too."

* * *

The train ride was all too short for my liking, and before I knew it, we were pulling up at Platform 9¾.

I found Draco quickly and we got off together and went in search of his mother. Him being a good four inches taller than me at 6"2, spotted his mother first. Reaching back to grab my hand he pulled me along until we stopped beside Narcissa Malfoy.

Even though all she wore was a black fur jacket, she was stunning. Her white blonde hair seemed to shine radiantly and her face looked about twenty. She smiled brightly at her son, embracing him immediately.

"Draco, sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mother. How are you?"

"I'm better now I'm looking at you both." Her beautiful blue eyes turned to me and I swear my heart almost stopped. No joke.

"You must be Amber. I must say, you're so much prettier than Draco here described."

I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I spoke up, my parent's etiquette training kicking in.

"Call me Narcissa, Amber. You will be my daughter-in-law soon after all." She smiled brightly, reaching out to squeeze my hand gently.

Thanks for reminding me.

We began to move through the thick crowd. Soon I ran into the rather large Weasely clan.

"Amber, my dear how are you?" Molly rushed forward to hug me.

"I'm great Molly, how're you?" I asked, hugging my unofficial third mother tightly.

"I'm great." She smiled back at Harry and Ginny who stood close together laughing at a private joke looking so loved up I almost wanted to vomit. "I'm just so happy that they're both happy. They deserve each other." Her gaze then moved to Pansy and Ron who stood, making awkward conversation. "Pansy is a great girl, that I can tell already, but Ron just needs to get over Hermione before he opens his eyes and realises he has the perfect girl in front of him."

She turned back, smiling at me and Draco, who had come up behind me. "If this lad gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll sort him out alright?" She joked, smiling at Draco. One of my favourite things about Molly is she never holds grudges against people who make the effort to change.

* * *

After exiting the Platform, we found a quiet spot to Apparate and made our way to the Manor from there. When we arrived, my jaw hit the floor. It was even bigger than I thought. Stepping into the main hall/foyer was like stepping into a room the size of our entire apartment. With a house this big and my sense of direction there was no doubt I'd be getting lost a few times.

"Now Draco, show your fiancé to your room." Narcissa ordered, shedding her coat and handing it to a House Elf.

"Um, she's not my- well not yet- I mean I haven't…" He stuttered.

As much as I enjoyed watching him squirm, I was really tired. "Just take me to the room Draco." I sighed, amused.

He led me up a bunch of staircases with lots of turns that I was bound to forget. When we reached the room, I shed my jeans and shirt and changed into a tank top and leggings, not even caring that Draco was watching. Hopping into the king sized bed I muttered;

"I'm having a nap. Wake me up for dinner."

Before closing my eyes and falling almost straight to sleep.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Once Amber was asleep I made my way back downstairs to where mother sat in the main living room.

"You didn't tell me how pretty she was dear." Mother scolded teasingly.

"I wasn't aware that was important." I teased right back.

"You're right, it's not. What is, though, are your feelings towards her."

I groaned, dragging my hands down my face.

"I really don't know what my feelings are Mother. I know I have feelings for her I just don't know what exactly they are…"

She patted my leg gently. "You will."

She reached out to the coffee table and poured two cups of tea, adding two sugars to mine, just how I liked it.

"Now onto more pressing matters. I went to see your father last week."

I looked at her, confused as to why this was an issue. She was always visiting him.

"He was mostly rambling, but something I heard bothered me greatly. He kept saying something about 'next Tuesday'. As in today. Now I was confused as to what he meant until he said 'she will be out next Tuesday'. Now I don't know-"

She was cut off by our head House Elf, Sonny, Apparating into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss, but there is man here to speak with you. Says it's very urgent."

"Send him in, thank you Sonny."

"Yes Miss." She bowed, and with a crack was gone.

Seconds later a grave looking man walked in. Both mother and I stood.

"Are you Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked.

Mother nodded, and the man motioned for both of us to take a seat.

"I'm from the Auror department, and I'm afraid I have some bad news that concerns you and your family." He nodded towards me, which annoyed me slightly.

Mother visibly gulped, so I reached forward and took her hand in mine.

"As you are aware both your husband Lucius and sister Bellatrix were sent to Azkaban after the War."

We both nodded, both knowing where this was going. Father had escaped.

"Well it came to our attention this morning that…well that your sister Bellatrix has escaped."

Both Mother and I were stunned. This was worse than Father. Bellatrix was ruthless and did not care in the slightest who she hurt, or how much blood she spilled, to get to her target.

"That's not all."

"What more could there possibly be?" Mother exclaimed. I patted her hand lightly, letting her know I was still here for support even though I was in the exact same boat as her.

"Well when a high security prisoner escapes, all prisoners within the vicinity of their cell are put under Veritaserum, in case the prisoner had been speaking of their plans. When we put Lucius under the Veritaserum, he revealed that…well he revealed that your sister was following his orders and was out to do only one thing."

My head started to pound.

"What is she out to do?" I asked

The man shifted uncomfortably.

"WHAT IS SHE OUT TO DO?" I screamed, losing my temper.

"Lucius claims she is out to kill Amber Lee. Your pair in the new Marriage Law, Mr. Malfoy. She is only out to kill the girl."

* * *

**A.N. AHAHAHAAH I BET Y'ALL THOUGHT LUCIUS WAS GETTING OUT. Nawh I don't roll that way. Anyway Bellatrix is much more fun to play with. And she's gonna stir a whole lot of shit *smiles evilly*. Also I hope you all appreciated that Luna/Amber fluff I wrote in cause that killed me. Leave a review if you think you know what little Aunt Bella is gonna do. Hell leave a review even if you don't have a clue cause they make me feel warm and fuzzy. See you all next chapter.**

**\- Aoife**


	16. Important AN

**A.N.**

**...Hello...**

**I would like to start by telling you all I am so so so so so sorry for the 7 month hiatus I have taken on this story. This year in school has been so hectic and coming up to the end of it now everything is in 10th gear and I'm so busy. I also have an upcoming operation so that is causing me some stress and I just have had no time to write. **

**As of now I plan on finishing this story. I have to decide if I should delete the entire thing and start with a blank slate, or continue on from where I have left it. If you would really like me to do one of those options please please PM me or leave a review on this A.N. **

**I know I don't deserve any readers at all but if you would like to know how this story turns out I would love to know there are still people out there who don't hate me. **

**So please if you have any preferences on how I go about reviving this story PM me or leave a review. Also if you have any interest in becoming an editor/beta for this story message me or also leave a review. **

**Thank you all so much for understanding,**

**All My Love,**

**\- Aoife**


End file.
